Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board with a built-in electronic component, more specifically, to a wiring board with a built-in electronic component where an electronic component is built into a cavity formed in an inner layer of the wiring board.
Description of Background Art
An electronic component in a wiring board may be mounted on a surface of the wiring board, or may be mounted in a hole (cavity) formed in the wiring board. JP2010-171413A describes a wiring board with an electronic component mounted in a cavity. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.